Heal Me
by Loveticks500
Summary: "You don't think I want to change. You think I want to stay like this. I wish I was different. I wish I could just wake up and be better. I wish I could wake up and love myself instantly. I wanna be able to feel that I deserve you. I'm trying, but it's not going to happen overnight.


**I don't own twilight. **

**Characters' Ages:**

**Sam, Emily, and Leah: 22**

**Keisha and Bella: 17**

**Jacob, Embry, and Quil: 15**

**Jared and Paul: 19**

**Collin, Brady, and Seth: 14**

Prologue:

My name is Keisha Monic Uley. I prefer Keke. I'm 16 years old. I was born and raised in San Francisco. I'm half black from my mom and halfQuileute from my father. My birthday is May 16. I found that I have 2 brothers that live in La Push, Washington, about a week ago. One is Sam, he's 22 with a wife and 1 year old twins. The other one is Embry who's 15. I'm going to live with Sam in 2 days. I have golden tan skin, with green eyes, brown wavy hair and a slender 4'11 ½ '' frame. I can sing and dance. I have an addiction to cocaine.

Chapter 1:

**Keisha's POV:**

I stare out the window of my airplane seat. The familiar itch on the back of neck creeps on me. Telling me it was time. For another fix. Another escape. But I can't. I promised myself, and my mother. I knew I needed to quit. The drinking the drugs. It was just something to escape from my scars and problems. I didn't want to face the reality of what was really happening. I didn't want to stop the dance that I had started with the monster. Cause if I did I would have to face the demons that torture me in my sleep. Haunt me when I close my eyes for peace. I longed for the hot liquid to go through my veins and to breathe in the sugared powder of sin. I know, I was wrong to start anyway, but once it started I couldn't stop nor did I really want to. I wanted to keep dancing with my own demon. But would try, for my mother and myself.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in Port Angeles in 30 min." The pilot's voice breaks me out of my thoughts.

I get up from my seat and walk to the tiny airplane restroom. I open my make-up bag. I look at the girl in the mirror. I have no idea who she is. Her eyes where green lifeless shells. There were dark circles under the shells. She looked really thin. Her hair was tied in a wavy messy bun. I sighed. I was the girl in the mirror and I let myself get there. I can't remember the time I laughed while sober and meant it. The last time I could go to sleep without a ¼ of a bottle of Jack. Or the last time I had fun with taking a line. I saw I tear run down the girls face. I wipe it away. I need to be strong and suck it up. I take out my concealer and put some under my eyes. I put a little eye liner on with some mascara. A light lip gloss. I took out my brush. I took my hair from its bun and started brushing out the little wavy curls till they knotted no more. I smiled a little at my reflection. But I can't get over the feeling of shame, disgust, and hatred that I felt for myself.

**Sam's POV**

The drive to PA was uneventful. But I couldn't wait to pick up my baby sis. I still couldn't believe that I had one. The week has been crazy. Embry was excited. Emily was happy about having another female around that wasn't Grace. Emily was running around making sure the guest room was turned into the perfect room for a 16 year old girl. I didn't know much about my sister just that her name was Keisha, she likes to sing and dance and she had trust issues, and she's half black, but that's it. Oh and she can be quick to say what's on her mind. I pulled up to the airport and parked. I got out and looked for my sister. The flight from San Francisco had just landed. I looked around to see where she was. A short framed girl with long wavy hair and green eyes appeared. He skin was a few shades lighter than mine.

"Keisha" I called out. The girl looked up. She smiled a little at me. She started to walk towards me. Once she reached me her smile grew a little. She hugged me tentatively.

"Hi Sam. And I go by Keke."

I grabbed her bag from her and we walked to baggage claim.

"You're really big. And do you have a fever or something. Hugging you is like being in a fucking sauna."

I laughed at this statement. She didn't know that I was a werewolf, neither would she ever know unless one of the guys imprinted on her.

"No I don't have a fever, just run a high temp all the time. Comes in handy here. Hope you like the rain."

"I lived in San Francisco my whole life. I have no choice but to love the rain and fog. Hey is there a beach here?"

"Yeah there's one on the rez called First Beach."

We walked over to baggage claim and waited for her stuff. Two giant lavender bags came out and she grabbed them.

"Anything else?"

"Just my guitar, my surfboard, and my skateboard."

"Surfboards fit on planes?"

"They do when you pay the airline extra." She shrugged.

As soon as the other stuff came out I went to grab it. I got the surfboard but she grabbed her guitar, and her skateboard. I pulled her stuff to the car and put it in the car. Keisha got in the car with guitar and skateboard in hand. She couldn't have been more than 5 feet. She had our father's eyes and high cheek bones. She favored my and Embry but not that much. I'm guessing she looks more like her mom than our father. She had a small button nose and dimples when she smiled. She's gonna turn heads and I knew it.

"So any boys I need to be worried about."

"Just one. His name's Conner. We'll be together two years in a month." She said nonchantely.

"Don't sound so excited" I joked.

She shrugged. "We have an off and on relationship. When I told that I was moving, we got into a huge argument over it. He hasn't called me in like 3 days. Didn't even say goodbye."

"Sounds like an asshole."

"Yup…but he's my asshole I guess." She said with a small smile.

After a few minutes if silence, I looked to see that she was asleep. It was the most peaceful I had seen her sense she got off the plane. Her eyes had no light behind them. She had this weird smell attached to her natural scent. Her mother told me she had some demons that she needed to overcome. I was willing to help my little sis through whatever. My wolf recognized her as blood and someone to protect. I knew there was something going on with her, but I didn't want to push her. All I could do is wait, and see what happens. Maybe she'll get better.

**Paul's POV:**

I was at Sam's house helping Em with Grace and Danny. He was picking her up today from the airport. I've been given orders by both Embry and Sam to not get try and get into her pants. Not that I would cross that line. I've had many a brother after me but, theses ones are different. So I said I wouldn't. I watched as Gracey and Danny played with their cooking set. It was adorable to say the least.

"Unkie Pauwl. When do we get to see our new auntie?" Gracey asked.

"Soon Grace. I promise."

As if on cue, I hear Sam's car pull into the drive way. I hear a car door slam. Something clashes and I hear a giggle. It was a sound sent from above. Wait… what the fuck. I hear laughter come through the door. A girl walks in. she was so short. She had a nice little body on her. Her hair was dark brown and made small waves down to her waist. She had perfectly plump lips. I looked into her big green eyes. And was felt gravity move. I would be anything for her. I would protect her from anything. I tore my eyes away from her when I heard a growl from Sam rip through the air. FUCK… I just imprinted on the Alpha's little sister.


End file.
